


Live Wire

by The_Pen_Dragon



Series: Wired [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, akira is a bit of a masochist, blowjob, first time (for Goro at least), goro is surprisingly flexible, not that goro will admit to any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: The day after an intimate phone call with Kurusu, Akechi visits LeBlanc for a similar reason, this time hoping for some 'stress relief' in person. (A sequel to Crossed Wires)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Wired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662307
Comments: 25
Kudos: 344





	Live Wire

The bell tinkled gently overhead, and as the door closed behind him, Goro found himself enveloped in the wonderful, homey scents of warm curry spices and fresh coffee. The intoxicating aroma that Kurusu so often carried with him. He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Trying  _ very  _ hard  _ not  _ to imagine what it might feel like to be completely wrapped in that delicious scent.

When he looked towards the counter, he saw that Kurusu was in a hushed conversation with Futaba. She looked flustered as she cupped her hands over her mouth, leaning up to whisper something to Kurusu. Judging by the way his mouth opened slightly and his face tinted pink, Goro assumed Futaba had caught him in some embarrassing mistake. 

"Good afternoon," Goro greeted hesitantly, "Am I interrupting?"

Both faces swiveled towards him. Kurusu's mouth snapped shut, and Futaba's turned beet red. She covered her face and hopped up, bolting from the cafe. 

"Gotta go Akira don't forget what I said bye!!!" she called on her way out.

Goro watched her go in utter confusion. The bell was still ringing as he turned back towards Kurusu, "ah...what was the matter with her?"

Kurusu gave a sheepish smile, "nothing. I mean, you know how she is, sometimes people are just a bit much. But hey, you actually came by. I wasn't sure if you would."

Goro cleared his throat and took a seat at the counter, "yes, well, as I said last night...we'll just see what happens."

"Please," Kurusu chuckled, "we both know you wouldn't have come here if you hadn't already made up your mind."

Goro coughed into his hand, trying to hide a light blush, "well I ah...your stress relief method was just...effective, is all. There aren't many activities that can genuinely help me unwind, you know."

Kurusu gave a little hum, "well, I'm glad you found it helpful. You know, if you ever wanted to show your gratitude through, say, pictures or videos-"

"I would never trust such a thing over a texting app," Goro said quickly, then awkwardly added, "n-nor would I want to send you such things."

A grin split Kurusu's sharp features, and he rested on his elbows against the countertop, "not over an app huh? That's fair… what if I just took the pictures myself, then?"

Goro's face burned a bit brighter, and his legs shifted closer together, "you shouldn't suggest such things so casually."

"Mmm, prince Goro's beautiful naked body, that would make a hell of a phone wallpaper," Kurusu sighed.

Goro didn't have any idea what to say to that. He tucked his hair behind his ears and thrummed his fingers against the counter, "you know what? It's a little warm in here, could I get a glass of water?"

"If you're thirsty, we could always just head upstairs," Kurusu purred. He poured Goro a glass anyway, handing it to him with a wink.

Goro downed the glass in three gulps and slammed it back on the counter, "...you know what? Let's. Upstairs, I mean." Akira was, unfortunately, right about Goro having already made up his mind. It would be pointless to delay this.

"Wait really?" Kurusu asked excitedly, "hang on-it's Sunday, I'm sure Sojiro wouldn't mind if I closed up a little early…"

Goro watched the thief rush around, turning off the stove, putting things away and locking the front door. Goro couldn't believe he was going through with this, but...he was still so very tense...and Kurusu's silver tongue and those deliciously long fingers would surely be quite a help. His heart was still racing, thinking about another person actually touching him in any kind of intimate way, but… this was just so he could relax. He'd just keep on telling himself that.

Kurusu ran up to Goro, looking like he was trying to decide between hugging him and straight up tackling him. Goro couldn't suppress an amused smile.

"My my, someone is certainly eager."

Kurusu nodded, "you have no idea. I've dreamt about what you look like underneath those clothes, detective."

Goro loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his jacket, fingers shaking slightly from nervous anticipation, "well, I suppose-"

Kurusu placed one hand over Goro's, stopping his unbuttoning process, "we should probably go upstairs first. Heh, now who's eager?"

"Oh, hah," Goro found himself blushing harder, fingers curling over the button he was still holding, "yes that makes a lot of sense. Upstairs, then."

Kurusu moved swiftly, hooking one arm under the detective's legs and resting the other against the flat of his back as he scooped him up. Akechi made a startled sound, hugging onto his neck reflexively.

"Wow, you're surprisingly sturdy," Kurusu chuckled, and Goro could feel it rumble against his side. His eyes fluttered closed as he just let himself enjoy this wonderful warmth radiating off of the thief. 

"I always imagined you'd be lighter," Kurusu said as he carried Goro upstairs, "are you secretly hiding some muscle under those layers?"

"Mm," Goro nuzzled into the crook of Kurusu's neck, inhaling that wonderful coffee and curry smell, "of course I'm well built, Kurusu, I exercise frequently," he mumbled against his skin.

"Oh? I guess I didn't take you for the athletic type. Must be all the sweater vests," Kurusu laughed lightly. "And hey, would you stop with the 'Kurusu'? I feel like we're well past the point of formality."

Goro had always felt that calling him anything other than Kurusu would be too familiar. That it would make them too close and entangled. But, as his rival gently laid him on his bed and leaned into his space, he realized that yeah, maybe not calling him by his given name was kind of pointless.

"...perhaps you're right… Akira," Goro mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut as the thief leaned over him even further, touching their noses together before brushing his lips against the detective's.

He hesitated, waiting for any sign that Goro didn't want this, before smiling and kissing his rival. The kiss was slow and deep, Goro arched his whole body up into it, a long sigh escaping through his nose as Akira's tongue slipped past his teeth. His hands were shaking as he grabbed onto Akira, wrapping his arms around him and holding him closer as they kissed. He was sure his inexperience showed, especially compared to the absolute fireworks Akira was causing in his mouth.

Both boys were panting lightly as Akira pulled away, at some point the thief had shifted his entire form over the detective, hovering over him with his knees on either side of his legs and his arms propped on either side of his head. "Goro?" Akira murmured.

"Mmh?" Goro breathed in reply, licking his lips.

"Am I the first person you've ever..?"

"You're the first person I've done anything with," Goro replied airily, his lust-blown eyes studying Akira's face, "I've never felt… whatever this is, before."

Akira sat back, his hands sliding lightly over Goro's chest, "wow...well, I'm so sorry Goro."

"Huh? Why?" Goro asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Akira gave a sly smirk, dipping his head down to capture Goro's lips again. Akira drew his teeth oh so lightly over Goro's bottom lip, then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "because, no one else is ever going to compare to me."

Goro giggled, bright red as Akira mouthed at his jaw, "well don't you think highly of yourself?" He breathed, trying to tease, but finding it hard when Akira's hand was occupying itself with sliding into his pants.

"I just know my capabilities," Akira purred against his neck.

"So arrogant," Goro grunted, legs twitching as Akira's hand found its way under the waistband of his underwear.

"I think we have that in common," Akira kissed along Goro's throat, pausing to nip and lick in a few spots. His hand found its way to Goro's quickly hardening length, and wrapped eagerly around it.

"AhhH! Mmmh..." Goro whined, breaths growing shallow as he experienced these overwhelmingly new sensations all at once. "Lot-a-akira-" Goro panted.

"Is it too much?" Akira asked gently, sitting up fully to stare down at Goro. He rested back on his knees, keeping most of his weight off of Goro as one hand softly continued to stroke him.

"Hhaaahh...hahh...I-I..nngh!" Goro shook his head and arched, hips bucking involuntarily. He couldn't handle this, he had touched himself enough times before, how was someone else's hand such an overwhelmingly different sensation?

"You're so cute…" Akira murmured, "so sweet when you aren't rambling about something pretentious.

Goro tried to glare at him, but he was pretty sure the effect was ruined with the way he was whining and continually rolling his hips into Akira's hand. His clothes felt too constricting and heavy, he was overheating. He shook off his gloves and tugged at his tie again, but his hands were trembling and he couldn't quite get it undone.

Akira slowly removed his hand from Goro's pants, "aw, you're trembling," he hummed, taking Goro's hands in his. He kissed his knuckles sweetly, "just relax, my darling prince."

Deft fingers undid the buttons on his jacket and dress shirt in under a minute. His tie was swiftly removed and tossed aside and his top was pushed off his arms. Akira licked his lips, staring down at Goro in lustful appreciation.

"My god," he breathed, "you weren't kidding about keeping in shape. So firm…" his hands wandered over Goro's chest, fingers pressing gently against toned muscles.

Goro blushed harder, feeling suddenly self conscious. He knew he was attractive of course, but his torso was marred with the scars of childhood trauma and metaverse battles. Pale and white, jagged and pink, one rough patch on his side where he had been burned a year ago. And now Akira could see his entire past written out across his skin.

Akira, seeming to pick up on Goro's anxiety, rubbed circles with his thumb into the burn scar on Goro's side. He leaned down, kissing one jagged scar on his chest, then a pale slash on his stomach, "just as gorgeous as I imagined," he hummed against Goro's skin.

Goro breathed out softly, feeling a little emotional over Akira's approval. He shifted a bit, blinking the beginnings of tears out of his eyes. He shouldn't be so weird about things. He cleared his throat and reached down, tugging lightly at Akira's shirt.

"Hey, don't I get to see you too..?" He asked softly.

Akira pressed a few more kisses to Goro's stomach before sitting up. "Of course, you want to admire me too, right?" he grinned.

Goro rolled his eyes, and Akira just went about undressing himself. He tossed his shirt aside before unbuttoning his pants.

Goro reacted with embarrassing speed, sitting most of the way up and licking his lips, eyes flicking from Akira's lean chest to his unbuttoned pants.

"Like what you see?" Akira purred, tossing his jeans aside and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, "want to see more?"

Goro bit his lip, not wanting to admit just how much he did want that. Akira chuckled, messing with his waistband, "Goro, we're about to fuck. You don't have to keep pretending you aren't into me."

Goro tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, eyes flicking between his face and his groin, "...well, some of us have restraint…"

"What's fun about that? You want to unwind, right? Then let yourself go a little. You seemed to really enjoy it last night," Akira murmured, reaching for Goro's face and pulling him into another deep kiss. 

Goro sighed into Akira's mouth, resting his hands on the thief's arms as Akira licked the roof of his mouth. Goro didn't really think 'letting himself go' was something he was all that capable of, but then Akira moved a hand back between his legs and nipped his lips and Goro was melting. One of Akira's hands ran down his back, curling against his spine as his other hand slowly pumped him. Goro moaned into his mouth, shifting and rolling his hips.

"Off," he mumbled against his lips, "My..mhm.." He pushed at his slacks, too invested in kissing Akira back to actually manage to rid himself of them. Akira got the idea though, and managed to pull his pants off one-handed. Goro reached between them, stilling Akira's hand against him as he gripped his wrist.

"Do you know what I really want?" Goro asked, voice barely a whisper against Akira's lips. "If I'm truly letting go for a little while?"

Akira hummed in reply, fingers curling and uncurling around Goro's length, "what's that?"

Goro bit Akira's lower lip, a little too rough. He let go again and gave it an eager little lick, "I want your dick in my mouth."

Akira exhaled shakily, his face starting to look almost as red as Goro's, "o-oh."

Goro moved his hands to Akira's waistband, tugging at it lightly, all while holding his gaze, "may I?"

Akira nodded, "yeah, fuck yeah. I just-are you sure that's what you want? I want you to relax and have fun."

"This will be fun," Goro purred, "I've thought about it a lot, you know. About you touching me. About me, getting to taste you. There are nights I've dreamt about completely devouring you." Goro's filter really shut down when he got too worked up, he'd need to look into that at some point.

"Wow," Akira breathed, "okay, yeah. Yeah holy fuck. What do you want me to do?"

Goro moved to lay in front of Akira, stretching out on his stomach so he was level with Akira's groin. He tugged Akira's boxers down, licking his lips as the thief's erection sprung into view, "tell me how good I'm doing," Goro breathed.

Akira leaned back, bracing his hands against the mattress as Goro easily slid his length halfway in his mouth. "Mmmff…" Goro groaned around him, wrapping his hands around the base of his shaft as he began bobbing his head.

Akira tipped his head back, moaning loudly as the wet heat of Goro's mouth enveloped him. His hips bucked involuntarily, making Goro choke a bit. "S-sorry, fuck, it just feels so good," Akira panted.

Goro coughed lightly, pausing for just a moment before he continued moving. He sucked around as much of Akira as he could fit in his mouth, stopping every now and then to kiss and lick along the entire length. He might have never done this before, but he felt like his enthusiasm was more than making up for his lack of experience. He felt hot all over, shaking, heart pounding, for once thinking only of what he was doing in the moment. 

"Fuck," Akira panted, fingers curling into the sheets behind him, "Goro you're so amazing, this feels so good-nhh-you're so...so fucking perfect."

Goro made a happy sound between a moan and a whine, licking Akira's slit before engulfing most of his length once more. He started rubbing what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hands, and Akira's breathy praises quickly melted into garbled nonsense moans. His hips rolled up a bit and he shifted, reaching one hand forward to tug on Akechi's hair, "c-close...Goro…"

Goro hummed around his dick, rubbing him faster as his tongue worked on everything it could reach. He felt Akira tense and try to pull him off, but Goro just held tighter, eyes closing blissfully as the thief came down his throat. Akira cried out so loudly, legs twitching as he climaxed, his hand going slack in Goro's hair.

Goro pulled off of Akira, breathing hard as spit mixed with white dripped off his lips. Akira stared at him, wide eyed and red faced. Goro sat up on his knees, wiping his mouth and then licking his hand as he met Akira's gaze.

"Did you..?" Akira breathed out, "y...all of..?"

Goro smiled a bit, then opened his mouth wide and lolled his tongue out, showing that he had, indeed, swallowed all of that.

"Wow," Akira breathed, "that's...really hot."

"My turn?" Goro asked hopefully.

Akira nodded, still a little awestruck. "Yeah, yeah. Lay down, my prince. I'm going to take such good care of you."

Goro laid back, practically jittering. He wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or just sheer excitement, but he felt like all his stress had been turned into untamed energy, and he needed to expend it right now. Akira slid Goro's underwear off, making an approving sound as he took in the view.

"Smooth too," the thief noted, running his hand over the shaved area, "that's a lot of effort for a virgin."

Goro averted his gaze, hands curling and uncurling against the sheets, "It doesn't feel right if it isn't smooth. Don't judge me."

Akira gave an amused smile and shook his head, crawling up over Goro and pressing the entirety of his naked body against him. "It's cute."

Goro's hands slid around the thief, fingers trailing along his back, he studied Akira's gaze for a minute, just waiting. Akira kissed his lips gently, still pressed flush against him as one hand slid down towards Goro's ass.

"Hey beautiful," Akira murmured against his lips, "do you want to go all the way? Because we don't have to-"

"Please," Goro replied, fingers curling against Akira's back, "I need this. I-" he hesitated, but his lust beat out his reasoning, "I want you inside me."

Akira shivered against him, squeezing his ass and kissing his jaw, "God, I wish you talked like this all the time," he breathed.

"I'm glad I don't," Akechi's eyes closed, a quiet moan escaping him as Akira squeezed the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. 

"Give me a second, gotta prepare," Akira kissed him again and moved off of the detective, making Goro whine in protest.

The thief returned just a moment later, lube in hand, "I'm not sure where I put the condoms, hang on-"

"I'm fairly certain we're both clean," Goro huffed, growing impatient, "unless your crossroads job is something different that you've let on-"

"Lala chan would never have a business like that!" Akria gasped.

"And you?"

"I might be a little loose, but my services are free," Akira grinned.

Goro rolled his eyes, "you're going to stress me out again if you don't get over here."

Akira snickered, climbing back onto the bed, "alright, but if you get pregnant-"

Goro sat up, covering Akira's mouth with one hand, "please, for the love of god, stop talking and just fuck me."

Akira grinned behind Goro's hand, waggling the lube bottle in one hand. Goro sighed and flopped down onto his back. Akira poured a generous amount on his fingers and patted Akechi's ass, "can you lift your legs a bit?"

Goro smirked, he could do a little better than that. He grunted and flipped his legs up, his feet touching the wall above his head as he reached up to pull his legs more parallel with his body. Goro had never thought his flexibility would come in so handy, but here they were.

Akira just stared at him, eyes wide and face flushed. He swallowed thickly and bit his lower lip, "I...Jesus Christ. I thought you were exaggerating on the phone…d..does that hurt?"

"Not at all," Goro replied, "As I said, I am quite flexible."

"Damn," Akira breathed, moving closer, tracing Goro's entrance with one lubed up finger, "this is going to be a lot of fun.."

Goro hummed, fingers curling into his thighs as Akira slowly pushed a finger in. Goro let out a soft moan, head tipping back and eyelids fluttering. He exhaled slowly, feeling his muscles start to untense as Akira worked him open.

"Feel good?" Akira asked, sliding his free hand up to rub Goro's length as he stretched him.

Goro cried out happily, hands trembling against his thighs, his feet pressing harder against the wall as his chest arched, "aahhh! Yes! G...Good!"

Akira breathed out, squeezing Goro's length as he scissored his fingers inside him, "god, you look so good...so fucking lovely...I wish I could frame this on my wall."

"Haaahhnn!" Goro moaned, ass wiggling and fingers starting to bruise into his legs. 

"Are you ready?" Akira asked, pressing a third finger into him, beginning to pump steadily in and out. "Because I'm more than ready."

Goro whined and twitched, "y...nnhh… fu.fuck me…" he managed to pant out.

Akira's fingers were suddenly withdrawn, leaving Goro feeling pitifully empty. But just as soon as his fingers left, Goro felt something a lot thicker nudge against his entrance.

Akira gently pried Goro's hands off of his legs, sliding his slender fingers along Goro's delicious thighs. He leaned over Goro, ending up pressing his legs down harder as he lowered himself down to kiss the detective.

"Can you breathe like this?" Akira murmured, trailing a finger along Goro's ankle, which was nearly parallel with his head.

"Perfectly," Goro exhaled, fingers curling into the sheets, "please...Akira…"

The thief nodded, touching their foreheads together as he slowly pressed into Goro. Both boys panted, breaths hot against each other, Akira's naked chest pressed flush over Goro, holding him in his nearly bent in half position. His length stretched Goro almost uncomfortably, the detective not used to anything larger than his own fingers. It was a bit painful, but it was a good pain, it made Goro feel full, it made him feel wanted.

"Aki...Akira…" Goro panted, shivering beneath the thief, "g-good...b..big.."

Akira pressed an affectionate kiss to Goro's temple, stilling as he tried to let Goro adjust to the size of him, "I'll start slow. Tell me if it's too much."

Goro nodded, feeling both happy and incredibly nervous. Akira felt so big inside him, and as good as it felt to be so very full, he was still a little scared that something might tear. Akira, well aware that this was Goro's first time, began moving very gently.

He kissed Goro's nose and nuzzled his face, "hey, relax. I'm going to unwind all your tension, you can just let go."

Goro nodded, trying his best to relax, to trust Akira. But trust wasn't exactly his strong suit, and his hands were still trembling against the sheets as Akira slowly drew out of him. Akira grabbed Goro's ankles, adjusting the detective's position, unbending him and gently holding his legs against his waist as he pushed back into him. 

"I love how bendy you are, but this might be a little more comfortable," Akira hummed.

Goro arched as Akira pushed back into him, his legs instinctively wrapping around the thief's waist, "haa-..mmhhm," he moaned softly, "a-a bit."

Akira slid his hands up Goro's sides, "and it makes it easier to do this," he murmured, pressing sweet kisses along his chest.

Goro's hands found their way into Akira's wavy hair, his fingers curling against his scalp. The thief began very slowly rolling his hips into Goro, careful and gentle as his fingers worked into the tense muscles of his sides. Goro's face was flushed, and he whined quietly as all sorts of pleasure rolled through him. 

"There we go," Akira whispered against Goro's skin, pressing little kisses against him, "just relax, beautiful."

Goro mumbled something incoherent, his legs winding tighter around Akira, encouraging him to speed up. Akira happily obliged, moving at a steady, firm rhythm. Goro keened, accidentally yanking Akira's hair as pleasure shot through him.

Akira's rhythm stuttered, and he let out a soft gasp. Goro smiled, breaths shallow as he lightly scratched Akira's scalp, "y-you liked that?" 

Akira thrust into Goro a little harder, dragging a loud groan out of him, "this isn't about me," the thief panted, "I'm helping you unwind, just enjoy it."

Goro tried to protest, but then Akira bit the junction of his shoulder and thrust right against his sweet spot. The detective cried out loudly, his whole body heating up as he arched up against the thief.

"Th-there!" He exhaled, "fuck...right there..!"

Akira nodded, sucking Goro's neck as he began moving, hitting against his prostate with every thrust. Goro cried out, his thighs squeezing Akira's hips as he grasped at Akira's back, dragging long red marks down it. Akira groaned loudly against Goro's neck, his teeth digging in a little harder as he continued to thrust.

"N-not so hard-fuckk," Goro moaned, heat starting to pool in his belly.

Akira unlatched his mouth, licking the teeth marks apologetically, "mmh...mm...sorry," he breathed. 

Goro fisted his hands in Akira's hair again, yanking him down into a messy kiss. Akira moaned into his mouth, hands sliding down to tug at Goro's length as he rolled against that bundle of nerves deep inside him. Goro made a high pitched keening sound, his grip painful in Akira's hair. "C-close," he breathed against Akira's lips.

Akira twisted his wrist just right, brushing his thumb over the the slit as he hit that spot again, "good," he breathed, "you're so good, so perfect, my sweet, perfect prince."

Akira nibbled his ear and whispered, "come for me, gorgeous."

Akira gave one particularly hard thrust, and Goro cried out, his vision blurring as his whole body seared with pleasure. He screamed out Akira's name, clawing at his back as he came all over himself. Akira thrusted through Goro's orgasm, making the detective whine at the overstimulation, and then he pulled out quickly, a choked moan escaping him as he climaxed, also all over Goro.

Both boys panted as they slowly came down from their wonderful high, Goro running his hands through his hair, mussing up the honey brown locks even more than they already were. "That was...very good…" he breathed.

Akira nodded in agreement, leaning down to kiss him again, "Mm. It was...so...so good." He nuzzled into his neck, kissing it a few times. "Don't move, I need...jus...one sec."

Goro whined as Akira's comforting weight moved off of him, "noo..don' geddup…"

Akira returned a moment later, "look over here, lovely."

Goro looked over with a soft, confused sound, stretched contentedly out om the mattress, uncaringly covered in quite a mess. He blinked dazedly when a flash went off, "what..?" He suddenly flushed, trying to grab Akira's sheets to cover himself, "Akira! No! Delete that!"

Akira tossed his phone aside with a soft laugh, walking over and draping a damp towel over his stomach, "you just looked so perfect, relaxed and happy and...thoroughly debauched."

Goro shifted a bit, "...you can keep it, so long as you don't show anyone."

"Are you kidding?" Akira asked, gently cleaning Goro off, "That wonderful image is for my eyes only."

Goro hummed softly, stretching his arms up over his head and just letting Akira take care of him. Akira tossed the towel aside when he was done, moving to lay down next to him. Goro clung to him instantly, nuzzling into his chest with a contented sigh.

Akira wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back affectionately, "you're awfully needy, you know that?"

"Mmm. I actually feel relaxed," he murmured, "you're so warm…"

Akira kissed his forehead, "does that mean we can do this again sometime..?"

Goro nodded against his chest, trailing his fingers over the scratches on his back, "next time, I'd enjoy exploring your fascination with pain."

Akira buried his face in Goro's hair, "...I..Mmh...I'd like that yeah."

"Then it's a date," Goro purred, shifting up and kissing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about turning this into a lil series of oneshots, exploring different settings and probably some more phone stuff. What do you guys think? Would you like to see more specifically related to this and Crossed Wires?
> 
> This stuff is,,,,very fun to write
> 
> You can follow my NSFW twitter @PenDragonSpicy for notifications anytime I post a new explicit fic!


End file.
